<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jily Drabbles by be11atrixthestrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537242">Jily Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/be11atrixthestrange/pseuds/be11atrixthestrange'>be11atrixthestrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Flirting, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/be11atrixthestrange/pseuds/be11atrixthestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on Tumblr Prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Lily visits James in the hospital wing.</p><p>Rating: K+<br/>Era: 6th Year</p><p>First attempt at Jily!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time she visits him, it's because she has to.</p><p>Lily's not sure why she agrees. Maybe because Professor Slughorn asks her directly after class, and it's hard to say no to him. Or because her notes are more detailed than anyone else's, and this time, it's not <em>really</em> his fault he's in the hospital wing.</p><p>It's probably because deep down, Lily knows James needs her help. Compared to her, he's rubbish at Potions.</p><p>Simple as that. Nothing more.</p><p>It has nothing to do with the smirk that crosses his face when she approaches his hospital bed. Or the casual, knowing way he says "fancy seeing you here, Evans" or his infuriatingly hazel eyes that cut through his fringe and assure her that he knows the real reason she's here.</p><p>"I'm just bringing notes from Potions," she says. "Reluctantly."</p><p>She adds the last bit because he looks too damn pleased, and his ego can afford to be taken down a notch.</p><p>"Aww. You feel bad for me."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"So you missed me."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Then you can't have me failing out of potions. Who would you flirt with in class?"</p><p>His statement is annoyingly presumptuous, yet the blush that settles on her cheeks suggests it's not far from the truth. She ignores it. "You play dangerous sports, you get injured," she tells him with a shrug. "This is me taking mercy on you."</p><p>James is already flipping through her potions notes. "Spectacular penmanship," he says.</p><p>"Thanks," she says dryly, hoping to hide the amusement in her voice. Why do his strange compliments make her heart beat so fast? "Let me know if you need help with the essay," she adds, before shrugging her book bag onto her shoulder.</p><p>"How will I do that?" James motions to his leg, lying limply on the bed while Skele-gro makes it's slow progress.</p><p>Lily looks at him through narrowed eyes. "I'll check on you later."</p><p>She hates how much she has to resist smiling back when he grins and says, "it's a date."</p><p>"It's not," are her last words as she turns toward the doors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The second time she visits him, it's because she needs to. At least that's what she tells herself.</p><p>James is in the hospital again, and this time it's absolutely his fault. She doesn't know what happened, but there is something suspicious about the way Sirius shushes Peter when he starts to tell her in class.</p><p>He needs Potions notes, and she needs information. The visit is purely transactional.</p><p>She plops a pile of parchment on his lap when she arrives, and stands in front of him like a stubborn bird blocking a roadway. He chuckles at her crossed arms.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?"</p><p>"Depends, what did you do?" she tries to ask sternly, but her face mirrors his smirk.</p><p>"I got hurt," he answers vaguely, before he looks at her and widens his hazel eyes, like he's mimicking a puppy.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I… fell down," he hells her diplomatically, before turning his attention back to her notes. "Ooh, great penmanship Evans."</p><p>"Oh shut it." She takes a seat in the lone chair next to his bed.</p><p>"Why are you bringing me notes? I'm sure Remus would have been happy to."</p><p>"Remus is busy." His chuckle tells her she answered too quickly.</p><p>"I'm sure he is," he says.</p><p>"Yep. Super busy."</p><p>James laughs, and Lily's stomach flutters like she swallowed a snitch, but they're definitely unrelated. She watches him flip through her notes, she realizes that he's wearing that smug little expression that usually irritates her— but somehow, right now, it doesn't.</p><p>She hates that it doesn't.</p><p>"How will you be sure I understand all this?" asks James in a mock innocence that makes Lily roll her eyes.</p><p>"You're smart, you can do it."</p><p>He grins satisfactorily. "Say that again," he pleads, as he puts his hands behind his head, elbows wide. He doesn't look as cool as he thinks he does.</p><p>"No," she hikes her bag up on her shoulder. "I'm going to dinner."</p><p>"You're welcome to come by later, and help me with <em>Potions.</em>" He says it almost like an accusation, and Lily can't help but remember how little they talked about Potions last time she "came back later."</p><p>She forces her face into a neutral expression before looking over her shoulder at him. "Oh, I know I am."</p><p>James watches her walk away, and she takes immense gratification in leaving his invitation unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The third time James lands himself in the Hospital Wing, she knows she doesn't have to visit him. She wants to.</p><p>She marches up to his bed with her notes tucked under her arm, and tosses them onto his lap. This time she wants his eyes to see right into her mind, because she's angry at him.</p><p>At least… she thinks she is. She's definitely not amused. Not at all.</p><p>"What?" he chirps at her.</p><p>She points at her notes, which he then picks up. He turns the page and unleashes a wide self-satisfied grin.</p><p>"What's this?" he asks.</p><p>"You tell me," she says. Lily debates whether putting her hands on her hips or crossing them at her chest would look more stern, and settles for the former. She knows she made the wrong choice when he sits straight up in his bed, rolls his shoulders back, and daintily rests his hands on his hips, mimicking her. He looks ridiculous— that's the point— but she stubbornly freezes in her position. She's committed.</p><p>"It looks like you have a crush, Evans. Or would you prefer I call you 'Potter'?" He smirks, and his finger traces the heart he had drawn around the words "Lily Potter". "I'm flattered, but I must say it's a bit forward."</p><p>Lily rolls her eyes. "When did you write that?"</p><p>"How do you know it was me?"</p><p>"Horrible penmanship," she says smoothly. James laughs, and she hates how she can feel his laughter in her chest like a strong bass. She really, really hates it.</p><p>"I'm not going to give you a ring yet, but I'll take you out. Will that be enough for you?" He sounds like he's taking her order at a restaurant, and she has the audacity to order off the menu.</p><p>Lily rolls her eyes, snatches her notes back from him, and shoulders her book bag before he can see her blush. "In your dreams, Potter."</p><p>She turns away and hears him ask, "Aren't you going to ask how I got hurt this time?"</p><p>"No," she sings back toward him. "I'm not."</p><p>"I'll tell you later tonight then? When you come back?"</p><p>She answers simply with a casual shrug, and is already through the doors when she hears his last words.</p><p>"It's a date."</p><p>She really hates it when he gets the last word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please, Just Stop Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: James + Lily + "Please, just stop talking"</p><p>Era: 7th Year<br/>Rating: T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily Evans was the last person James expected to see on the map. It was after-hours, and all students were supposed to be tucked away in their dorms or common rooms, even the Head Girl and Boy. As far as James knew, she didn't have a reason to be wandering school grounds at night.</p><p>Neither did he, but what he did have was a sure-fire way to avoid getting caught. She didn't. The best thing to do would be to check up on her, just to make sure she didn't accidentally walk into a professor. He couldn't risk her losing her Head Girl title after all. It was truly a selfless act.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he called when he finally caught up to her.</p><p>He winced when he heard himself— James's smirk gave his words a suggestive inflection, and he didn't mean to come off as flirtatious.</p><p>Ok, maybe he did. Just a little bit.</p><p>Still, he carefully watched her for any negative reaction, but saw nothing. That didn't mean much— James found that Lily Evans could be quite hard to read. It was part of what made her so intriguing to him. She piqued his curiosity, or as Sirius jokingly corrected him— his obsession, because she was a complete mystery to him.</p><p>The most mysterious thing about her? Why the bloody hell she had agreed to date him. He didn't dare question it.</p><p>"I'm heading there now," she told him, seemingly not surprised to see him. "I just hope I don't get caught on my way back."</p><p>As soon as she said it, footsteps echoed from down the corridor. Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby broom closet.</p><p>She closed the door and the tiny closet went dark. James had no room to move, and found his back pressed up against the wall, face to face with Lily.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin help him.</em>
</p><p>He still couldn't believe his luck— he'd been asking her out regularly since fifth year. It had become a running joke between them, a staple of every conversation, and she always responded similarly.</p><p>
  <em>"Will you go out with me?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"In your dreams."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this a date?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You wish."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about dinner, just the two of us and a bottle of Firewhisky?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Never."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you say, Saturday night, you, me, and the giant squid?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Wouldn't want you to feel left out."</em>
</p><p>Then one day things were different, and her response left him speechless.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Lily, I know I ask you this everyday, but do you wanna go out with me?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Sure."</em>
</p><p>He didn't believe her at first. They stared each other down for a few full seconds, sizing each other up.</p><p>
  <em>"Really?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>He usually liked to play it cool and suave, but right then he dropped all pretense to pound his fist into the air. "I'm taking Lily Evans on a date!" The words left his mouth and echoed down the hall. Heads turned, his cheeks flushed, and she smirked at him.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't get too excited, it's just a date," she said..</em>
</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh. <em>Just a date.</em></p><p>That date happened only a few days ago, and here he was again, face to face with her in a broom closet. He could smell her hair. It smelled like flowers and vanilla and Lily.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin. Help. Him.</em>
</p><p>"What were you doing wandering the corridors so late at night?" he chanced, steadying the tremors of his voice by reminding himself that he was James Freaking Potter. Cool. Suave. Definitely not nervous or unsure of himself. Absolutely not on the verge of melting into a puddle on the floor of a broom closet simply because she was breathing near him.</p><p>"Shhhh." She placed a finger against her lips and widened her eyes imploringly. He felt a shiver of envy toward her finger.</p><p>James hid it with a smile. The footsteps outside were still prominent and they could get caught. A small part of him didn't really care if they did. He was in a broom closet with Lily Evans and there were no consequences he'd be unwilling to suffer because of it.</p><p>But she probably didn't feel the same way, so he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't you want to know why I was out?"</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Shhh," she repeated.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak again, and suddenly her finger was on his lips, shutting him up. He was speechless, and it wasn't because her fingers kept his mouth from moving, but because the contact took his breath away. He wouldn't have been able to speak if he tried.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, just help him already.</em>
</p><p>"James. You. Need. To. Be. Quiet." She punctuated each word and he wanted to follow her order but he also wanted her to say it again.</p><p>She removed her finger, and he immediately missed it, so he spoke simply to get it back. "Lily—"</p><p>"Please, just stop talking." She grinned as she said it, and he caught a mischievous glint in her eye— or at least he thought he did. There was one way to be sure.</p><p>'Make me."</p><p>Her grin widened into a smile and she leaned back slightly, considering him. His heart was pounding in his chest.</p><p>"Gladly," she said, hooking her fingers into the collar of his shirt, and pulling his lips to meet hers.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, where the bloody hell are you?</em>
</p><p>Her hands slid from his collar to behind his neck, threading her fingers through his ragged black hair, and his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him. Lily Evans was snogging him in a broom closet. He would have high-fived himself if there was a way to do it without breaking their embrace, but nothing was worth ending a kiss that was two years in the making. He finally discovered that their lips fit together seamlessly. They moved in sync, as if they spoke the same language— one he couldn't explain, it was just innate. It was more than perfect.</p><p>He had kissed her after their date— just a lingering kiss on the lips. Nothing deeper, nothing like this. Of course he had wanted more, but even moreso, he wanted her to know that this was real for him. He didn't expect a snog. He just wanted her time.</p><p>She pulled away from him momentarily. Her hands were still around his neck, tugging at his hair. She was still pressed against him, resting her forehead against his. "I think the footsteps are gone now," she whispered breathlessly.</p><p>"I still hear them," he said. It came out as a slur of connected words, carving their way through his brain fog. "They're definitely still there. We better stop talking."</p><p>The mischievous glint returned to her eyes, and she let his lips catch hers again.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin help him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Don't make me regret this."</p>
<p>Era: Late 7th Year<br/>Rating: T</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Jily Discord voted for "something illegal and/or potentially dangerous" for this ficlet, so here goes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have a plan."</p>
<p>Lily laughs when James slides in next to her in the common room. "No you don't."</p>
<p>"What, do you think I'm just going to fly by the seat of my pants?" He wears an expression of mock offense.</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes I do."</p>
<p>'Well, I'm not. I'll have you know, breaking rules requires quite a bit of planning. Even more so when the situation might be dangerous."</p>
<p>"James." Lily put her quill down and turned to him. "What are we doing?"</p>
<p>"Well I would like it to be a surprise. But make sure you bring a swimsuit, and a change of clothes."</p>
<p>He leans in to kiss a very confused Lily, and she barely has time to register the contact before he's on his feet again.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow, 6pm!' he says, before taking the stairs to the boys dorm two at a time.</p>
<p>"Don't make me regret this!' she calls after him, even though she doubts she'll ever regret anything related to James Potter.</p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p>'Ready to go?" asked James impatiently, when Lily arrived at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me what we're doing?</p>
<p>He slips an arm around her and they head out of the common room. "It'll be more fun if I don't."</p>
<p>"For you or for me?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Both."</p>
<p>James leads Lily down the third floor corridor and when they arrive at the statue of the one-eyed-witch, he pulls out his wand and taps it.</p>
<p>"Dissendium."</p>
<p>Lily rolls her eyes as the passageway opens, and even though she knows he's already checked the map, she glanced around nervously. There are no professors lurking when they step into the passage.</p>
<p>"So, we're going to Hogsmeade?" she asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, at first," he answers, bouncing slightly in anticipation, as if keeping this date a secret is the hardest thing he's ever done. "We're just going to Hogsmeade so we can apparate somewhere else."</p>
<p>"And where would that be?"</p>
<p>He answers her question with another question. "You have a swimsuit?"</p>
<p>"Yes—"</p>
<p>"A change of clothes?"</p>
<p>Yeah, but James—"</p>
<p>"Great!" He laces his fingers through hers and gently tugs her along the passageway.</p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p>Moments later, Lily is clutching James's arm attempting to steady herself, and blinking rapidly as her eyes adjust to the sight before her.</p>
<p>"James!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Evans?" he says, smiling smugly.</p>
<p>"Where are we?"</p>
<p>"A cliff!"</p>
<p>"I can see that." The smell of salt permeates the air and the sun gleams across a calm cove… meters below them. They are at a cliff alright. "How far did you apparate us?"</p>
<p>"Um, pretty far," says James with a smirk, and Lily feels a blush creep into her cheeks— James is already pulling off his shirt, and it's difficult not to be distracted by how fit he is. Quidditch definitely looks good on him.</p>
<p>Lily keeps her gaze steady on James's face, because he doesn't need to know how much effort it takes to keep from ogling him. It wouldn't be good for his ego. "James, this is so against the rules…JAMES!" With a wink at Lily, James has already bolted toward the edge of the cliff, and before Lily can process, he's plummeting toward the water below. "James!"</p>
<p>Lily hears a splash, and moments later, a loud, carrying laugh. "Evans! Get in here!"</p>
<p>She can feel her heart rate picking up, adrenaline filling her veins. "James, this is super dangerous!"</p>
<p>"Not for a witch!" His voice echoes up to her, and she breathes steadily to calm herself. "Use a cushioning charm if you need to!" he shouts.</p>
<p><em>I'm gonna kill him,</em> she thinks to herself while tugging off her clothes until she's down to her swimsuit. Lily grips her wand, inhales deeply, and sprints toward the edge of the cliff, fast enough to assure she can't overthink it…</p>
<p>She holds her breath in the air, feeling her hair flying behind her, until the water engulfs her. It was a much softer landing than it should have been, and when she resurfaces, she discovers why. James is clutching his wand, having clearly cast a cushioning charm for her. She hadn't had time to think of it herself.</p>
<p>Either way, the rush is like nothing else, and she can tell by the beam on James's face that he feels the same. Riding a wave of confidence from the jump, she paddles toward James, and wraps her arms around his neck, legs around his waist. She can tell he's treading water below her, but he seems to be holding her up effortlessly. She's momentarily thankful for those long Quidditch training sessions keeping him in tip top shape.</p>
<p>"Regrets?" he asks, even though he clearly knows the answer.</p>
<p>"No,' she responds. "Not yet."</p>
<p>When he kisses her, she doesn't ignore the flush of excitement that runs through her body, but she wraps herself more tightly around him. Normally, she would roll her eyes when he smiles knowingly—smirks, really—through the kiss, but this time, she only kisses him harder. He brings out something in her that no one else does, this recklessness, this excitement, this trust.</p>
<p>So far, she has no regrets, and she doesn't sense them surfacing anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Gift To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for The House Competition.</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>[object] remembrall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday Lily. Here's a gift you'll never forget!"</p>
<p>James beamed as he handed Lily a small gift-wrapped box, and for a brief moment, her heart dropped into her stomach. Even though they'd been dating for a few years, they were still far too young for a mysterious palm-sized parcel. Weren't they?</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at James to scour for intel before she opened his gift. It's not like they were alone — they were in the Leaky Cauldron for Merlin's sake. James made no attempt to hide his excitement; his toothy smile stretched across his face and his eyes twinkled as he bounced impatiently on his feet.</p>
<p>"Open it!"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay!" she said, now acutely aware of many curious eyes on her as she tugged at the strings to unravel James' birthday gift. James wouldn't give her a ring, would he? Not in public...</p>
<p>
  <em>No, that's exactly what he'd do.</em>
</p>
<p>She turned her gaze back to her hands, tearing away at the tissue paper, which was now patchy with fingerprints from her sweating palms. It's not that she didn't want him to buy her a ring — she just hadn't really thought about it.</p>
<p><em>No, you have definitely thought about it, </em>she internally corrected herself. <em>You think about it all the time.</em></p>
<p>As she removed the last of the paper, she realized it hadn't crossed her mind to prepare a response; she didn't need to. She already knew what she'd say, hypothetically, of course.</p>
<p>Finally, rid of the wrapping, she popped open the top of the box with trembling fingers. Inside was a miniature crystal ball filled with red mist. It was no bigger than a ring box. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, convincing herself it was due to relief rather than disappointment, but the knots forming in her stomach suggested otherwise.</p>
<p>"What is it?" she asked.</p>
<p>"A remembrall!" said James excitedly.</p>
<p>Lily raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to explain.</p>
<p>"It turns red whenever you've forgotten something."</p>
<p>She glanced at the remembrall, still swirling with what appeared to be red smoke. "What have I forgotten now?"</p>
<p>"I don't know!"</p>
<p>"Oh," said Lily. "Well, thank you, James."</p>
<p>The gleaming red remembrall sent Lily's brain into overdrive. What could she have forgotten? Was it important? Why didn't it <em>tell</em> her what she'd forgotten? And why wasn't it a ring?</p>
<p>Her eyebrows knit together in concentration and James sniggered.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" she asked, her voice sounding more shrill than anticipated. <em>Relax, Lily. You weren't expecting him to propose, and this is a fine birthday gift...</em></p>
<p>"You look cute when you're stressed. I can't wait to see you get all flustered when you try to remember what you've forgotten." James was still wearing his giddy grin, and Lily couldn't help but smile back.</p>
<p>She studied the glass ball in her hand, suddenly brimming with affection for it. It's okay that it wasn't a ring. It was such a <em>James</em> gift. "Well, I love it. Thank you."</p>
<p>"And I love you!" He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. A rosy warmth filled Lily's cheeks, temporarily easing her anxiety about whatever it was she couldn't remember.</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>"It's still red," said Lily, tossing her purse onto a chair as soon as they arrived back at their flat. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Great gift, isn't it?" said James, tugging her into a hug. "It's going to drive you mad!"</p>
<p>"Hilarious," said Lily as she softened into his embrace. "And you're right, it's making me crazy.</p>
<p>James pulled away and met her gaze. "You really can't figure out what you've forgotten?"</p>
<p>'No, why?"</p>
<p>"Because I know."</p>
<p>Lily's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I'll give you a hint. Today is a very special anniversary."</p>
<p>Lily scoffed. "Yeah… my birthday!"</p>
<p>James laughed, guiding her back into an embrace. "Something else happened on your birthday."</p>
<p>"It did?" she asked, her voice now muffled against James' shoulder. "Which one?"</p>
<p>"Fifteenth."</p>
<p>Lily froze, a grin forming on her lips. Her fifteenth birthday. The party in the Gryffindor common room. The smuggled Butterbeer, the loud music, that fateful game of <em>truth or dare.</em></p>
<p>"<em>James, truth or dare?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Dare, of course."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I dare you to ask someone on a date right now."</em></p>
<p>Lily remembered rolling her eyes when James turned to her. "<em>Wanna go out with me?"</em></p>
<p>She recalled the laughter when she answered him honestly, "<em>Not in a million years, James!"</em></p>
<p>But most of all, she could clearly imagine his expression, his determination. He was completely unfazed by her rejection, and years later, he still wore his optimism like a badge of pride.</p>
<p>"You asked me out,"said Lily, nuzzling into James' shirt.</p>
<p>"Ding ding ding!" smiled James. "For the first time!"</p>
<p>"I said no," she said.</p>
<p>"Which was a terrible mistake. You're lucky I gave you another chance."</p>
<p>"You're not wrong," she said. "You gave me many chances."</p>
<p>James took a step back and locked eyes with her. Ever so briefly, his confidence vanished from his face. "So we can agree that saying no was a bad idea, right?"</p>
<p>Lily opened her mouth to speak but couldn't answer before James crouched down to one knee, his hands moving to hers. "James—"</p>
<p>"Your remembrall should be clear now," he said, his signature grin returning.</p>
<p>Unlinking their fingers, she reached into her pocket for the glass orb. James was right — it was clear. But it wasn't empty.</p>
<p>"You thought I'd only get you a <em>remembrall </em>for your birthday?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes," said Lily, her eyes watering at the sparkling solitaire ring at the center, no longer obscured by red smoke. "But this is so much better."</p>
<p>James beamed. "Lily Evans, will you—"</p>
<p>He never finished his question because Lily launched herself into James' arms and pressed her lips to his. There was no need to answer; he had to know it was a resounding 'yes'. After all, 'no' would have been a terrible mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>